


Resolution in Space

by Jathis



Category: Zeppelin Star
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Thierry confronts Gunserge about some not so hidden feelings between the two
Relationships: Gunserge/Thierry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Resolution in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



> So... Zeppelin Star is a French sci-fi web series from 2017.
> 
> It’s on YouTube here: https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCxFM6LiyI3iDFIHgvBxg532EDppTPEl4
> 
> And special thank you to YodaBen2 for translating what they were saying and letting me know how absolutely gay this show was since I don’t understand French.

“Gunserge, can we talk?”

He blinked, looking up from cleaning the crew’s blasters and other handheld weapons. Thierry stood in the doorway, watching him with some uncertainty. Gunserge coughed once, reaching up to unnecessarily fix his head covering before standing up. “Sure,” he said with a shrug, keeping his face impassive.

Thierry stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind him, leaving them alone together now. He looked back at the closed door, seemed to consider a moment, and then turned back to Gunserge. “You’ve been in here for hours,” he said.

“Someone’s got to keep the weapons ready,” he said with a shrug.

“I suppose…”

“Since when did you mind?” Gunserge asked. He smirked, holding up both hands and curling his fingers as if they were clawed. “I thought I _scared_ you when I’m around weapons!” he laughed.

“I had a talk with Carlo.”

He dropped his hands to his sides. “Oh,” he said.

“Oh,” Thierry agreed. He sniffed and looked away briefly, clearing his throat as he hugged himself. “You and the captain were a couple? Before the warp that brought me here?”

It was still an incredibly odd phenomenon. Every time they warped, one of them would be replaced with a version of themselves from somewhere else, both dimensional and time period. Gunserge himself had been a Spartan once and Carlo had become an intelligent detective. Kara...they were still trying to get back the real Kara. Zombie Kara wasn’t as fun anymore. Thierry had replaced their captain.

And apparently Gunserge’s lover.

Gunserge clenched his jaw. He fought the urge to grab a blaster and threaten Thierry with it, shouting and denying what Carlo had said. He was used to hiding. He was used to dark hallways and locked rooms and shut windows. The idea of being open about it was still new to him.

_“You know, all of your issues would be resolved if you just accepted who and what you are, Gunserge.”_

Carlo’s words made him unclench his jaw and slump his shoulders. “We were,” he finally said, placing his hands on his hips. “Only Kara and Carlo knew. Not even Douchebag knows...and he’s going to _keep_ not knowing,” he added with narrowed eyes.

Thierry laughed, nodding his head. “I wouldn’t out you to him of all people,” he promised. “I know what it’s like.”

“Know how what’s like?” Gunserge asked.

Thierry locked eyes with him, lowering his arms. “I prefer men too,” he said.

Something inside of Gunserge broke open. He blinked, slowly stepping closer until he was standing almost chest to chest. “You do?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“...am I..?”

“My type? Very much so, yes,” Thierry said with a smirk.

He kissed him. It was awkward at first, mouths fumbling and unsure. He pressed against the other, bracing both of his palms on either side of him against the door. It was like he was a virgin again, sneaking kisses whenever he could. Slowly their awkward kiss fixed itself, melting into soft sighs. Thierry nipped Gunserge’s bottom lip and he responded with a playful growl before tasting the inside of Thierry’s mouth with his tongue.

Slowly Gunserge started to move. He kissed down Thierry’s neck, panting heavily against his hot pulse. He traveled down to where neck meets shoulder and ran his tongue over the exposed skin. A moment later he bit down, making Thierry gasp and throw his arms around him, fingers digging into his back. He grunted and pulled back just before he broke the skin, licking the bruise that was already forming.

“Lower?” Gunserge whispered. He smiled when Thierry nodded and he kissed him on the lips again before slowly sliding down to his knees. He teased his crotch by grinding the palm of his hand between his legs, feeling the way his covered dick throbbed under the material. 

Thierry whined, rolling his hips forward. “Please…”

He opened the front of his pants, pulling his hard cock out. Gunserge took a moment to marvel at how it was exactly the same as the captain’s. Thierry was so unlike him...it made this feel foreign and familiar at the same time to him. He cupped the side of the shaft, leaning forward to start kissing it. He mewled at the taste, mouth starting to water. 

He had missed this. He had missed their captain.

Gunserge took his erection into his mouth with a groan, throat opening and taking him with ease. He glanced up as Thierry braced himself on his strong shoulders. He held onto his hips and started to swallow, tongue playing over the underside as he took him in little by little.

“Oh God…” Thierry whined. He could feel Gunserge’s nose buried in his pubic hair. The idea of someone as strong as Gunserge doing this was almost enough to make him spill early. He forced himself to open his eyes, looking down at the other.

Gunserge was looking up at Thierry, cheeks hollow and dark eyes smoldering. He pulled back halfway, swirling his tongue once before plunging forward again, drawing a cry from the other as he resumed sucking.

He cupped Gunserge’s face in his hands without a thought. He smiled weakly, whispering words of encouragement as he thrust into the other’s mouth carefully, amazed at how well Gunserge took it with only a few soft gags. Drool was spilling down his chin, his actions becoming loud and wet. “Gunserge...wait…” Thierry gently pulled him off.

Gunserge panted, whimpering at the loss. “Please,” he croaked.

“I’m almost…”

“I like to swallow.” Thierry blushed at the bluntness of the statement. “Please?”

He loosened his hold in answer and Gunserge took him fully into his mouth in one smooth motion. It wasn’t long before he was spilling his seed down the other’s throat, watching as he really did swallow all of it. 

Gunserge kissed and licked the softening penis clean, carefully putting Thierry away and buttoning his pants. He pushed himself back onto his feet, humming as he pressed their foreheads together. “How was that?” he whispered.

“You were cruel for hiding such secrets,” Thierry murmured. “Whoever made you feel like you needed to hide was a monster.”

He laughed, blushing at the other’s words. “Well I…” His words faltered when Thierry started to palm at his own crotch.

“Your pants are fucking ridiculous,” Thierry hissed, smiling in triumph as he finally managed to pull Gunserge’s own needy erection out.

“You don’t…”

“I want to,” he promised. He stroked him while they kept their foreheads pressed together, fingers and warm palm teasing the now exposed head and hot shaft. He felt the why his cock pulsed and throbbed against his palm, gently teasing him with light squeezes at the base.

Gunserge buried his face against the side of Thierry’s neck when he came into his hand. He held the smaller man close, lazily showering him in kisses as his body shuddered and became weak. Soon Thierry was returning his kisses. “We need to clean up,” he murmured, pausing a moment in their kissing to speak.

“Yeah,” Thierry agreed between kisses.

“But not at the moment.”

“No, not at the moment.”

“Carlo’s fine right now.”

“Perfectly fine.”

“...I’m still going to choke him for saying anything.”

“I know you will.”


End file.
